Jay and Beatrice
by Rach1331
Summary: The Joker is back at Arkham ready to run amuck once again. But, this time Dr. Beatrice is there and determined to try and help him. Well, as much as a guy like him can be helped. How far can that go and where will it lead? CHAPTER 6 IS UP;)!Rated M for a reason!*This is my first ever story and I'd love to hear feedback!* *Also I do not own The Joker or any of his affiliates*
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

Chapter One:

Beatrice looked up into the sky, the winter morning sky looked over cast and dreary. She placed her hand on her ID badge, as she did every morning, ' _Please let today be good._ ' Shaking off the feelings of apprehension and gripping her coffee a little tighter she opened the doors to Arkham.

"Good Morning Richard," She said cheerfully. "Mmm, I don't know about all that" Richard replied. "What do you mean?" Beatrice half laughed. "Well," he said leaning forward from his desk "I heard The Joker is back." Beatrice leaned in "So? What does that have to do with OUR mornings?" she said gesturing between them "Because I also heard: that you, Dr. Morning, are going to be his new psychiatrist."

"Really?" disbelief spread across her face. "Well yeah, I mean you are who they send the tough ones to. You're their last resort, and this is what? His 50th time here?" Richard relaxed back in his chair once more. "I think it's his third actually, and I didn't think they would be serious about his rehabilitation to be honest."

"I'm sure **THEY** don't. Probably for PR or something." "That makes more sense. Guess I better go and face this then, huh?" "Knock em' dead girl!" Richard smiled and buzzed her into the main entrance.

Sure enough, there stood Director Sims waiting for her at Beatrice's office door. She put on her brightest smile she could muster and continued forward. She loved her job for the most part; she liked to help and having special connections with her patients. True they were often the most broken and violent, but they were still human when you broke through to them. Those were the parts Beatrice had learned to savor. When the two of them could have honest and heartfelt conversations. To really help in a way no one else could.

But, The Joker… he was different. She had heard the stories and rumors. He was twice as smart and twice as manipulative than most. He knew this and liked it. Beatrice had followed the news, read the papers and had come up with her own diagnoses. To sit down face to face with this man and actually talk that would be something else entirely.

Beatrice unlocked her door as Director Sims watched. He was a short quiet man with thinning blonde hair. He always looked put together and was always thinking, hardly ever talking. He was an odd choice for a director Beatrice thought, but who was she to judge, _'Maybe_ _not_ _talking was the best way to go?'_

A thick file was placed on Dr. Beatrice Morning's desk. She looked up at Director Sims, "well good morning to you too sir." she smiled. "Sorry Beatrice, good morning. Did they tell you were getting _him_ today?" Sims asked. "Yeahhh Richard told me and gave me some of the little details, but I figured it would be tomorrow not today. You know what maybe it'll be fine. I'll be the one to cure him" Beatrice leaned back in her chair. "That's a good attitude to have Beatrice. Look you're the best doctor we have, which is why we give you the harder ones. Truth be told if anyone could help this guy it would be you."

"Thank you for that. Now if you'll excuse me; I have a crazy person to help" "Good luck!" Director Sims said as he strolled out of her office. ' _yeah right_ ' Beatrice smirked and turned her attention back to the task at hand. A relatively short rap sheet but all very intense. Clearly a master manipulator, deeply disturbed, fixation on clowns (want to be funny…), and all sorts of things going on.

Patient number: 87041

Patient Name: unknown.

Patient preferred name: The Joker

Her readings and note-taking took up most of her Monday morning. She poured herself into the case file and any other sort of information she could find on The Joker. He was interesting to say the very least. Beatrice thought of her past patients, all hard cases indeed but none to this extent. For a moment fear spread across her; a feeling she had not really felt since she started her career at Arkham. Pushing these thoughts to the back of her head, she checked her schedule and decided to start the day that lay before her.

Policy was to have the doctor's specific patients close to them, so Beatrice found his room very easily. And there he was. Laying on his bed looking bored with his surroundings. "Good afternoon," Rose said stepping close to the glass wall that separated them. He immediately sat upright in the bed and smile widely at her. "Hello there gorgeous," he said smoothing out his hair. "And who pray tell are you?" He asked as he walked toward the glass. "My name is Doctor Beatrice Morning. I will be your psychiatrist during your stay here at Arkham. We will have bi-weekly secessions and I will also be the lead in your group therapy as well." She smiled trying to look as pleasant as possible. "Oh goody," Joker said looking at her up and down really sizing her up. "I am aware of your… um… history here at Arkham, but I'm hoping you and I can make this time different." "oh, do you now? Think you can _cure_ me?!" He laughed. "May I be frank?" "I wouldn't want you any other way doll." "I don't think you can be cured. I also don't think you will take any of this seriously. But here is what I do know: I am willing to try anything and everything to help you. That's why they sent you to me." Beatrice looked him dead in the eyes. Trying to maintain the same eye contact he was making. "I'll be looking forward to it then," he said leaning against the stark white wall. "Great! Are you a morning person or more of an afternoon kind of guy?" "Let's say morning. I'd love to wake up and see your smiling face" he winked. "Right. Ok, so we can start tomorrow at 9:30. Group is at 5 Monday, Wednesday, Friday. Any questions?" Beatrice wrote down a rough schedule for him and sent it through his mail slot. "I'll see ya' then" She smiled as warmly as she could muster. He nodded his head and waved her off. 'For once I think I'm looking forward to therapy' he thought making himself chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2: A Safe Space

Chapter Two: A safe space.

Beatrice re-did her ponytail and looked across her desk at The Joker. He was almost normal without all that paint on his face. He had a slightly amused look on his face "Good morning Doc." The Joker sat on the small sofa in Beatrice's office.

"Good morning—um—I don't really know what to call you. I mean I will just feel silly calling you The Joker" she said thinking out loud. Beatrice sat down in a large rose-colored chair. "Hmmm. I'm going to call you Jay. Is that tolerable to you Jay?" She titled her head slightly. "Sounds good to me." He said blandly. "Not as flashy, I guess. Do you like flashy things?" "I love theatrics doc. It makes people pay attention even if they don't want to" Joker said laying back on the couch.

"Do you like making people do things they don't want to do?' "Wow doc! Right into it then huh!" He threw his head back and laughed. Beatrice simply nodded her head. "Ok then doc. Yeah. I do. It's fun; have you ever done that to someone?" "Yes, I think most people have. To what extent might be a little different though." "That's because they are cowards. They don't want to upset someone and look where that gets them. A 9 to 5 job they hate while the guys who weren't afraid to manipulate and do seemingly ugly things: get the nice, well-paying jobs they've always wanted. Those are the people who get what they want."

"Have you gotten what you wanted?" "Yes." He said looking her dead in the eyes. Looking straight back at him she asked, "And what did you want?" "I wanted to cause chaos, and between you and me, I think I did." He said, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Are you proud of that?" Beatrice asked. "Of course!" he sprang upright once more "A whole city just terrified of one little ol' me. Just because I upset the order a bit. Of course I'm proud" He said with finality "Wouldn't you be?!" "Yes, I suppose I might be." Beatrice said writing in her note pad. "What are you writing anyway?" "Notes. So I can look back at our talks and think of how to help." Joker rolled his eyes in response. "Does that annoy you?" "No." he said flatly "I always just wonder what all you shrinks put down about me." "Every doctor or therapist is different. Do you like talking about yourself?" She raised her eyebrows. "Sometimes. Sometimes I like to talk about others" He winked.

Beatrice couldn't help but smile. Some how this obvious maniac was able to carry on semi-normal conversation. It was refreshing from her other patients that was for sure and certain. With many of them their first session had been either: absolute silence on their part or non-stop talking in circles. But not The Joker. He was confident and thoughtful, maybe he had too many thoughts.

She wrote that phrase down ' _too many thoughts_ _?'_. While she wrote he was staring at her with the same inquisitive look that she had. He noticed strands of her hair were a bright fire red while others were slightly darker. Redheads and blondes always caught his eye; so unique so different looking.

"Are you a real redhead Doctor Morning?" his voice braking the silence. "Yes, always have been always will be" She replied not looking up from her notes. "How old are you anyway? I'm usually a pretty good judge of these things. I'd say you're 29 almost 30!" He leaned back. "Close but no cigar I'm afraid. I'm 28 almost 29 actually" Beatrice replied slyly. He clicked his tongue "aw shucks". She smiled "good guess though. How old are you?" "It's rude to ask someone their age isn't it?" he giggled. "We'll keep it a mystery then." "Do you know why they have me cuffed? I thought this was a SAFE SPACE!" He said dramatically. "It is safe, hence the shackles. You show me you can behave with them on, then we can talk about taking them off." Beatrice said in a dull tone. The Joker sighed in reply, "You know if I wanted to hurt you I still could." "Do you want to hurt me?" "no, not yet, anyway" He mused. _'no,"_ he thought ' _no I want to do other things to you. Oh, the fun you and I could be having right now if it weren't for these chains…'_

"Well Jay, our first session together is almost done" She pulled him back to reality. "How come you didn't ask me all those boring questions like 'am I getting enough sleep' or 'do I have thoughts of suicide?', stuff like that." He said waving his hands slightly.

"I figured since you were already evaluated once why do it again. Why? Do you want me to ask you those questions?" She cocked her head. "No" His voice lowered. "I hate those questions." "Sometimes I do too."

"YOU do?" his eyes growing wide. "Of course. I'm human, aren't I? I get tired of asking the same old things over and over." She said closing her notebook. "What about you?" Beatrice asked, "Do you get tired of doing the same thing over and over?"

"Yes." Was all he said in reply. He seemed to be off, suddenly, in his own little world. Beatrice let the silence sit for a moment. She would hate to interrupt him during thought.

Just as suddenly as he had drifted off, he sprang to life once more. "So, uh Dr. Beatrice Morning, what all _are_ we going to talk about?" "Whatever you feel like. This is your time to do with as you please."

He mulled that thought over for a bit. No doctor he ever had had said that before. They always brushed him off, or just went down a check list of questions to ask him. Even before he started putting on make-up and blowing up things; back when he wanted desperately wanted someone to help or just listen.

He looked into her eyes; they were ice blue and kind looking. No harsh wrinkles or thick mascara to distract from their beauty. The Joker looked her up and down once more, slower than he had. Taking in all her small details.

She was pretty, but not like a movie star, just nice to look at. Not too thin or too fat, a healthy medium. She had on contacts he noticed; seeing the faint out line of them in her eyes. He turned his attention to her attire. She had on grey slacks with a deep navy-blue sweater and black heels. He always had liked heels, not to fetish levels or anything, he just liked the way they looked.

Apparently, his thoughts had led him into a rabbit hole, to which some unknown amount of time had passed between the two of them.

"Ok, first therapy appointment done and over with. Was that too painful?" Beatrice asked breaking the silence. "Not painful at all. Almost enjoyable! I think I'll keep you." He said sounding pleased.

"Well thank you Jay. Will I be seeing you tonight at group?" She asked as the guards came and stood him up. "I wouldn't miss it for the world doc!" He started laughing again, only this time without ceasing. _'Putting on more of a show for the guards'_ Beatrice quickly flipped open her book once more ' _laughter'_ was all she wrote.


	3. Chapter 3: Luncheon With The Joker

Chapter Three: Luncheon With The Joker.

As he was escorted back to his cell, roughly might he add, his mind began to think about his new doctor. He always did like meeting new people, especially interesting ones such as Dr. Morning. So many possibilities

Although explaining how he thought and felt was never his strong suite. They never seemed to understand; no one ever did. Except maybe for Batman, now there was a guy who understood the power of chaos! He didn't like it, but he got it and that was the important part. He wondered how _she_ felt about chaos, he would have to ask her next time they were alone.

He was practically tossed into his new abode before the silent guards uncuffed him. "Pleasure doing business with you boys. Now run along and play." He shooed them away.

The wall of glass in his cell made him feel on display. Something for people to look at like an animal at the zoo. Then again, he kind of liked the solitude that the wall brought, and with that in mind he sat down in front of it. Looking out at his new domain.

Across the hall and two doors down from there was Dr. Mornings office. She didn't seem spineless like other shrinks, she seemed strong, determined and intelligent. He liked that, all the more fun to play with. She even let him ask questions, or at least for the time being she did. He knew how therapists could be.

Standing up he started pacing around the room deep in his own world once more. Hours could pass by him sometimes without him noticing. He liked it in his mind, things made sense there; even if others couldn't see that.

Soon the clock struck one in the afternoon, lunchtime at Arkham. Although he did not find himself to be very hungry. But here at Arkham they never ask such questions, so he was escorted to the loud confines of the cafeteria.

He couldn't eat alone as he wished nor could he have real silverware, but he could have two or more guards with him at all times and all the plastic spoons he could ever want. The thought of that made him giggle. He sat down and looked at his tray of food "no thanks" he slid it across the table from him.

"Eat." The guard grunted shoving the food back to him. "No." Joker said sliding it back towards the guard "I'm watching my figure, you two would do well to follow in my example" he burst into laughter at his joke.

The guard grabbed Joker's white collar of his jumpsuit "Listen you sick Fu—" "Glen! Everything ok over here?" Beatrice had rushed to them from the lunch line. "No, it's not!" Joker said looking up at her. "What's wrong Jay?" "Jay? You have a pet name for this… monster?"

' _So that's his name, well Glen old boy you just made a new friend.'_ Joker smiled. "What I call or do not call my patients is none of your concern. What is, however, the fact you raised your voice to a patient and currently look like you're about to hurt him. So please, tell me what's going on?" She said prying Glen's large hand off The Joker's collar.

"Well your friend Jayyyy here, is refusing to eat." Glen gestured toward Joker; who was then sitting with a small smile across his face. "Jay, why aren't you eating?" "I'm not hungry" he replied sticking his nose in the air. "Is that all?" He nodded slowly in response.

Beatrice took in a deep breath "Do you want to go back to your room?" "No, not now that you're here" he rocked back and forth with excitement. She frowned slightly "if I stay and eat with you will you please eat?" "Well since you're offering sure!" He brought the tray back closer to him.

She sighed and turned her attention back to Glen "Look," Beatrice lowered her voice "He's just trying to get a rise out of you. You know that. Just ignore him. And what do you want me to call him? Joker? I don't think that would be good for his therapy, do you?" "No, I guess not," He said feeling slightly embarrassed. Sorry, it's just tha—" "I know" She smiled kindly and nodded at him "I know."

"Ok, let me go get my lunch and I'll be right back. **Behave**." She said over her shoulder. Quickly she returned with a tray of her own. "Do you usually eat here?" The Joker asked as he uncovered his cutlery. "No, it just depends on how I feel and how much work I have waiting on my desk," Beatrice said doing the same. She had opted for plastic as well, just in case he got any wild ideas.

He looked down at the hamburger steak, mashed potatoes, and corn that lay in front of him. ' _Could be worse_ ' he thought shrugging. He started to eat, cutting into the hamburger with the flimsy plastic knife.

Looking so casual as though he did this every day. Beatrice chuckled at the thought making him look up from his plate, "What? Never seen someone eat before?" "Just a funny thought is all." She shook her head and began to eat as well.

She noticed his hair color was awfully faded, making it more brown than green. Her eyes drifted toward his mouth ' _His scars make it difficult to chew normally; must have been cut pretty deep.'_ She made a mental note. "Do you always stare at others or am I just that special?" he said irritated.

"Sorry." was all she said taking in a deep breath. "You didn't answer me" "I'm sorry I didn't hear your question." "I said 'do you always stare at others or am I just special?'" He looked at her blankly. "I do actually, on accident most of the time. I get lost in my own observations. Gets me into a lot of trouble," She sighed.

He ate as fast as he could after that, not enjoying the way she had been looking at him. "You know, no one is going to take it from ya' you can actually eat and not inhale your food," Beatrice said in between bites of her own. He merely grunted in response.

"Jay, I'm sorry for staring. I wasn't thinking anything about it ok? I had no intention of making you uncomfortable." Beatrice put down her fork and leaned down to look in his eyes. "I was just thinking about some other appointments I had today was all. I won't do it again." He looked back at her from under his hair "Alright but act up like that again and I won't take you out on a second date!" He burst into laughter ' _there he is'_ she smiled.

"Well, if this is your idea of a date you and I have a lot to address." She chuckled "Oh, I think I've already got plenty of material for you doc, no need to add to it" He grinned. "So what other appointments were you thinking of?" "Jay you know very well I can't tell you things like that." She cocked an eyebrow. He merely looked at her as if she had not said a word and began to hum a tune that no one but him knew.

Going along with they finished up their meals and she took the trays to dump them. He watched her walk away checking out her butt and thought just for a moment _'I could get used to this if; I get to see that.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Wouldn't It Be Nice

Chapter 4: Wouldn't It Be Nice

Weeks had flown by but, yet he couldn't focus on anything but her. Her smile, her eyes, her voice, just everything about Beatrice Morning pleased him. Day and night all he thought about was her and when he would see her once more.

He savored every moment he could with her. Living to hear her laughter and the way she said "Jay". He wanted her in every way imaginable. It was driving him crazy not being able to have her. The Joker always got what he wanted, but this time it seemed impossible.

But, being the stubborn insane man, he was putting all his conscious effort into finding a way to get what he wanted. ' _One good thing about Arkham'_ he smirked as he lay in his bed ' _all the time in the world to sit and think.'_

Dr. Morning left her office every night at around 9:45 pm; just in time to leave before lights out at 10. She made it a point to tell all her patients good-night _every_ night, and tonight was no different.

Sighing heavily as she locked her office door; she checked her reflection in the glass. Running her fingers through her hair and reapplying her light brown lipstick; Beatrice turned to begin her long good-byes for the night.

Eventually, she made her way to The Joker's cell. "Good night Jay. Try and get a good night's sleep" She gave a slight nod and smile. "Tomorrow morning at 9:30 right?" he said trying to hide his excitement.

"Oh, did Lauren not tell you? I took off tomorrow our next appointment will be Monday." His features darkened. "What." "I have some things I need to do. I'm sorry Jay, I told them to tell you." "Well they didn't!" he ran to the glass wall "Why are you taking off?!" "Jay, that's personal don't you think?" Beatrice replied calmly. "Answer me!" He bellowed slamming on the wall.

Beatrice jerked away, "Jay, there is no need to get upset. I will be back on Monday, and that's all you need to know. Now calm down before you get yourself into trouble." She looked angry. Something he hadn't seen on her before, and he didn't think he enjoyed it.

He took a deep breath in, "Sorry doc, I just… I guess I get scared you won't come back to see me." That was a lie, but it sounded better than ' _You are mine and who are you to leave me here in this hell without you for four days!?'_

She walked closer to the wall and put her hand on the cold glass, "Jay, as long as you're here I will be too. I just have a couple of things I need to do ok?" He nodded his head in return placing his hand on the same spot on the wall, he could almost feel her warmth through the thick glass.

"I'll see you Monday and I will tell you all about my boring errands! You won't even notice I'm gone." She smiled. "Now go back to bed" Beatrice patted the glass and started to walk away. "Good-night…Beatrice." He said in a low tone. She heard him of course but decided not to say anything about it. ' _No need to get him stirred back up.'_

Taking his place back in his bed he couldn't help but feel angry. _'Where was she going anyway?'_ His thoughts began to engulf him again. He closed his eyes and let his mind carry him off to sleep.

 _Beatrice walked over to him where he sat in the cafeteria all smiles and dressed in a nicely fitted olive green dress that just barely went past her knees. 'Hello Doc.' He said brightly 'Hello Jay' she said sitting next to him._

 _Leaning in she whispered 'Come to my office I want to… tell you about my errands' standing she left the table. Watching her walk away he followed quickly behind her._

 _She grabbed his hand and lead him to her office. It had a midnight black aura that spiraled outward and surrounded the whole hallway. Beatrice looked over her shoulder with a wicked smile and flung the door open tossing him in._

 _Catching him off guard she then pushed him against the light blue wall, 'easy doc!' Beatrice laughed and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into the kiss. She suddenly had her hand on the bulge in his jumpsuit._

 _Been a while since he had had such a willing partner. He had almost forgotten how nice and easy it was. 'Beatrice' he moaned as she began to rub up against him. She broke the kiss and sank to her knees looking up at him. He held her head in her hands 'What are you doing?' he chuckled. 'I think you know' she unzipped the grey suit and ran her hands down to his briefs._

 _She exposed his excretion to the cold air and began to suck on him. God, that felt good. 'Isn't this against some sort of code of ethics?' he asked trying to remain in control. 'Now Jay, you know those are just silly made up rules.' Beatrice said, pausing in her administrations._

 _'That's what I like to hear.' He grinned feeling her relax her throat completely. He started bucking into her throat at an unbelievable rate. The soft sounds she was making encouraged him to no end. His heart rate raised, his pupils dilated, and his whole body constricted. He tossed his head back and tried to remain upright and standing._

 _She merely laughed and wiped her mouth 'done so soon? I don't know why I expected more.' It was then her turn to be knocked back. He grabbed her shoulders and with a grim expression pulled her back to her feet. 'You're getting a bit mouthy, aren't you?' He slammed her face forward into the wall. Yanking her head back by her hair, "You'll talk when I tell you to until then why don't you rest that pretty little mouth of yours." He giggled as she struggled to be loose from his tight grip._

 _Pulling up her dress he examined her panties, snapping the band she jerked a bit. Giving her a slight tap on the bottom he then pulled them to around her knees. Digging a finger into her center; he felt how wet and inviting she really was._

 _"Oh, you like it when Jay gets rough do you?" He whispered low and deep into her ear. Beatrice moaned in response and arched her back to meet his hand. He giggled and began pumping his fingers in and out of her._

 _He soon replaced his hand with his, hard once more, erection. It just all felt so amazing. They found their rhythm easy enough and worked off each other. She was getting louder and louder with her moans and gasps, but keeping to what she was told, never spoke a word._

 _Finally, when she could take it no longer, she began to say his name. He threw his head back and laughed madly "Had all of it you can take huh?! Go ahead, say my name." He pulled harder on her hair as she shouted "JAY!" over and over._

 _"JAY PLEASE" "Please what Beatrice?" 'Please" "Well, if you insist." He said ramming into her as hard and deep as he possibly could. Feeling her constrict around him, he let her ride out her orgasm, he was feeling generous._

 _She turned to face him once more, disheveled and out of breath. "Thank you." She panted._

His eyes slowly opened as the bright light of morning poured into his cell. Looking at the mess he had made, apparently, in the night, he sighed _'Get a hold of yourself man! What are you 16?!_ " But in all honesty, he felt 16 again. ' _Damn it_.'


	5. Chapter 5: But why?

The bright morning sun woke Beatrice from her nice deep sleep. Rolling over she looked at her phone that sat on the bed side table. "Eight already?" she groaned to herself. She stood out of bed and stretched as she did every morning. Walking into her rather large bathroom she turned the shower on and looked through her wardrobe to find something she liked.

The warm water felt amazing on her skin. Taking longer in the shower than usual; trying to let herself enjoy it. When it began to run cold, she hopped out and finished her morning routine. Slipping into her dark blue jeans and pale sweatshirt Beatrice felt ready to take on the day.

Deciding to treat herself, she stopped at her favorite café. "Good morning Doctor." "Good morning Shelby, I think I will have one of those lemon poppy seed muffins and a large americano, three shots, please and thank you." "You're here later than usual." Shelby said ringing up the small order. "Ah, well I took a personal day today. Self-care and all that jazz" Beatrice said placing a dramatic hand on her chest. "You don't seem the type" Shelby said laughing "I'm usually not, but I decided I was overdue for one. Got a lot of time built up ya' know. I'll see you around Shelby, be good!" Beatrice smiled and gave her the money that was owed with a generous tip attached. "Thank you, Dr. Morning!"

Beatrice sat down in the patio area of the café and ate her breakfast. She missed days like this. Calm and quiet. No one screaming or needing her attention; just her, her coffee, and her delicious muffin. She sat and sipped her coffee thinking of all the things needed to be done.

Pick up groceries, dry cleaning, run by the bank and get some cash. The list of mundane things went on in her mind, and with a heavy sigh she disposed of her now finished muffin wrapper and coffee cup, _"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"_

After a nice quiet afternoon of errands was complete Beatrice found herself hungry. She had skipped lunch in favor of putting away enough groceries to last her for two weeks. Yes, she was hungry, but not for anything she had bought she realized after digging around in her pantry and fridge. _"I'll order in"_ she shrugged. Although she lived out of the city, she was still within delivery range; having made sure of that when she chose the house.

After dinner she began to run herself a bath filled to the brim with bubbles. The bathtub was deep. The deepest one she could find. Beatrice had always loved long bubble baths complete with candles and a nice musical to watch as she relaxed. And as the smell of mango and cucumber filled the air she realized this was the part of the day she had been long waiting for. Letting her head fall back on to her spa pillow she closed her eyes and listened to the music and the sound of popping bubbles.

The Joker's day had gone much differently. He had been consumed with anger and irritation since the moment he woke up. All he could think about was Beatrice, his Beatrice, wasn't there when she should have been. Didn't she know how much her patients depended on seeing her face day after day. How much her soft good mornings and smiles helped in this pit. It all put him in a dreadful mood, and when he was in a bad mood, he made sure everyone else was too.

So far, he had made every sort of foul remark that crossed his mind, threatened anyone who stood still long enough, slammed one guard's head into his glass enclosure on his way back from breakfast, but it was as he was being taken for lunch that an idea came into his mind.

If he could just get Beatrice here. How could someone get that done? A smile spread across his face. Jude, a guard that he paid off to get things he wanted, had the pleasure of being on his lunch patrol today. "Jude," "Yes sir?" the young man said in a whisper "I want you to get me the keys to Dr. Mornings office." "Um…' "Is there a problem?" Joker said twirling a plastic fork in his hands. Everyone was well aware of what he could do even with a plastic utensil. "N-no sir! Just how are you going to get in there even with the keys?" "Don't you worry your pretty little head off about it. I'll take care of that." Joker giggled and began to eat once again.

Jude had brought the keys as agreed, now was the easy part. He had broken out of his cage before when in the night he just couldn't sleep. It was a little too easy if you asked him; Arkham really needed to invest in more complicated locks. "Who knows what kind of crazies could get loose?" he giggled to himself.

Strolling to her office he smiled, oh this is just what he needed. The door unlocked and he was met with the smell of honey and lilac. He breathed a sigh of relief he felt calm in here. Within these light blue walls is where he wanted to stay. If only _She_ was here. He'd give anything to have her here with him. Just to hold her, touch her, kiss her. His little misguided doctor.

His eyes closed, and he began to imagine her with him. The two of the dancing and swaying to soft music. He acted out the scene, pretending to twirl and dip her. He could hear her laughter and feel her weight in his arms.

Pulling himself back to reality he sat in her office chair. Spinning it around and around till he got dizzy. _"ahhhh it's the little things in life"_ he giggled. "I wonder if…?" he pulled on the handle of her desk drawer. "Tsk tsk doc, you really should lock your things up. Never know who is going to go snooping around." He carefully examined the contents of the small drawer. Her dark ink pen and refills were there. Along with a small box of band-aids, tissues, and a photo. He shoved the other things out of the way and took out the picture.

"What do we have here?" he said looking at it. In the picture stood Beatrice and some other girl he didn't care about. Turning the picture around in his hand on the back it read: _Summer 02' Honolulu. Katy and me._ His eyes wondered over the photo. "Damn she was gorgeous. In a black and red bikini that showed enough skin to tease and left just enough to the imagination. Judging by the smile on her face he could tell she knew this too.

He smiled deviously, oh the embarrassment he could cause simply by bringing up how little clothing she had on. "So, the sweet and simple Beatrice could let loose" he laughed to himself. What she must have all pinned up inside now, he would be more than happy to help her release it all.

Closing the drawer again he decided what he needed to do. He was going to see Beatrice tonight. Looking at her small clock on the desk "Perfect." He smiled 2:00 A.M. just as the guards would be making a round.

He slinked back to his cell and created a perfect silhouette of himself in his bed. The guards would see that something was off and have to actually come into the cell. He stood by the door covered in shadow and waited. He slowly heard the harsh footsteps the night watchmen. _Predictable._

Beatrice woke with a jolt as her phone blared her ringtone. Her heart sank. It was work… at 2:30 A.M., on a Saturday. _"crap"_ "Hello?" she said sleepily. "Yes, Dr. Morning it's Tonya we need you! Like right now." Beatrice's head cleared "Ok, Tonya I'll be there in 20. Ok?" "Yes Ma'am." She hung up.

Calls like this always scared her. It usually meant someone had committed suicide or was about to. The worst calls. She put on the first tee-shirt and jeans she grabbed and ran out the door. Time was so very important during situations like this. Her heart pounded as she sped down the road.

Skidding to a stop, she threw her car in park and yanked out the keys. Locking it as she ran towards the doors. The doors were already unlocked, and a nurse stood by them. "Dr. Morning!" "Hi, are you Tonya?" "Yes, ma'am I am sorry to wake you." "Oh, don't be. What's going on? Start with the beginning." Beatrice said already making her way towards the nurses' station.

"It's the Joker ma'am. He's taken Richard, the night guard, captive. He kept saying he was going to kill him if he didn't get to see you." "Me, specifically?" Tonya nodded her head "Where is he now?" "Somehow, he got the keys to your office, and he's been in there since I called you. He just kept yelling 'I want Beatrice' we didn't know what to do so I called you." "Well, I think you made the right call with that one" Beatrice half laughed trying to make the older woman feel better. "I'm going to go in alone," she said as she pushed passed several guards armed to the T. "But doctor!?" "It's important that I do. I'll be fine ok? And if I'm not then you can blame my own dumb tail!" Beatrice said shrugging. It was important to remain calm try and make everyone else calm as well.

She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Jay?" she knocked on the door. "Doc. What are you doing up at this late hour? Were you just in the neighborhood, and thought you'd stop by and see me? I'm flattered, but don't you think it's kind of desperate?" "Jay, let me in I want to talk." "Sure, you do. That's what they all say." "Jay!" Beatrice jarred the door. "Alright, alright but no funny business I'm saving myself." He laughed jerking the door open.

Having had all her weight on the door she fell in the room when he had opened the door. He caught her by the shoulders, and she looked up at him. How imposing he was, and she suddenly lost all the nerve she had conjured. He stood her up "Nice to see you Beatrice" he said pulling her into a hug. He reached behind her and slammed the door. "Jay," she said in a low tone against his chest "what are you doing? They said you were holding someone captive till you saw me."

"Ah yes, where are my manners! Beatrice this is Richard. Richard this is Dr. Beatrice Morning." Beatrice looked at the older man that was cowering in the corner "Jay, you have me now. Let Richard go please. He's nothing to you." "That's true. But if I let him go you have to stay and talk with me. Till _I_ say you can leave." Joker said pulling her back into an embrace. "Anything you want."

"Alright Rich you heard the woman, OUT" he flung the man out into the hall. "If you'll excuse us." He said shutting and locking the door. "Please Beatrice, have a seat" he gestured toward the sofa. She did as she was told. He was more terrifying without cuffs on. More out of control, or maybe he was and that's what was scary. He was calm and free; he knew he could take what he wanted. Only question was _what did he want?_

He sat in her usual straight back chair and took her in. He began to smile and giggle. Beatrice looked puzzled "What's so funny Jay?" "I know what you did last summer." He giggled. She frowned "what?" "I saw your little picture. Summer of 02' was a hot one. Too bad I couldn't have been with you." He smirked. "Ah, I can tell by your blush you remember now too. Who's Katy? Ex-lover? It's ok Bea most gals experiment."

" _That did it. He had gone through her things, caused all this trouble and now he was going to talk to her in this way?!"_ "Katy is my best friend thank you very much, and how the hell did you find that picture." He opened his mouth to answer "And on top of that" she continued as she stood "What do you want anyway? You were screaming for me, and now that I'm here you're just wasting my time!" by that time she had made her way to him and was poking his chest. She felt the heat coming off her cheeks, her heart was pounding, and her blood was boiling. "I have had it up to here with your antics. Now what the hell do you want from me?!" she said huffing.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her back on the desk. He had a tight smile on "well, well, well looks like Miss Morning can have temper." He said through gritted teeth "I'll tell you what I want. I wanted to see you." Pushing himself on top of her. Looking up, she could feel her body trembling "J-J-Jay I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." "Oh, I bet you are." In one swift motion he turned her on her stomach. He leaned in close to her ear "But, you're soon going to be a lot sorrier."

Feeling tears come to her eyes "Jay, what's wrong talk to me. I know you don't want to hurt me. I'm your friend Jay." "What's wrong?" he laughed still pressed against her "You thought you could leave me. That's what's wrong doc. Just up and leave. You. Do not. Get. To. Do. That. TO. ME" he said pulling her up by her hair. "Jay you're hurting me!" she said panicked. Beatrice regretted saying she could handle this on her own. But, no one else needs to get involved or hurt.

"Oh, I know I am." He said smiling "You want to know the real reason I wanted to see you Doc?" she nodded her head "Because I missed you. I was miserable today without you. All I think about is you Beatrice, don't you get it, don't you see? I love you. I want you in every possible way!" He said yanking her up into another tight hug. She could feel him start to cry, and suddenly her anger melted away. She wrapped arms around him and stroked his hair "I'm sorry Jay. I didn't mean to hurt you."

His words rang in her head _"I love you"_ she couldn't just let that go. This is a serious problem. "Jay, you don't love me. You just think you do. Someone has been nice to you and has tried to help you, so your mind thinks its in love. It happens all the time. I think- "She felt his mood shift back into the delusional man he was a moment ago. He lifted her head up, looking directly into her eyes anger flared in his. _"Was this her way of rejecting me"_ "I want you Beatrice Morning and I WILL have you." He forced his lips on to hers. "Jay let go of me!" she said through the kiss.

He ignored her and continued to hold her in place as he kissed her. With one hand he held her face and with the other he stroked her hair. He made himself pull away, looking back into her terrified eyes. "Don't worry baby. I won't hurt you unless you make me." "Jay, please don't."

"I've waited long enough to have you. I'm done waiting" he laid her down on the desk. Beatrice didn't fight or resist too much, worrying that it would only make things worse. He began kissing her again and held both her wrists together in one hand letting his other roam free. He pulled up her shirt to reveal the sports bra she had on. Smiling he lifted it up over her breast, and he felt her breath quicken.

"Relax baby girl" he whispered lustfully "I'll make you feel good I promise" he said bending his head down. He ran his tongue over her nipple and felt her shiver "mm you like that don't you?" Beatrice said nothing in reply. Making his way back up her body he stopped at the crook of her neck, he sucked and kissed her till he heard the faintest moan. That was all the encouragement he needed. She felt his scars against her skin, and it turned her on. _"Oh, shit this is bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. I should be fighting this. Not getting hot for the crazed murderer."_

He looked up at her and bit down lightly she whimpered in pain. She could feel him smile "I just love how reactive you are Doc" his voice was dark and low. In an act of passion, Beatrice grabbed a handful of his long shaggy hair and pulled him into a feverish kiss. She found herself giving into this mad man that seemed to have a hold on her.

But suddenly he stopped. Looking up towards the door, "I'm afraid we will have to put a pin in this." He said out of breath. Beatrice felt lightheaded, "what?" was all she could get out before he kissed her with everything he had. "Don't worry Doc, I'll see you again real soon." He grabbed the small brass bear statue from her desk and began to smash the only window in the office. "Jay!" this was all happening so fast "You're just going to make it worse if you escape!" Beatrice tugged his arm "Stay here, I can help you. I want to help you Jay. I can't help you if you're not here." He never even turned to look at her as he shook her off his arm. He slid out the window and into the cold night.

Beatrice took a moment to collect herself before she opened her office door. Suddenly guards swarmed in the room, "what happened doctor?" "He just…" ' _kissed me like I had never been kissed and then left me hanging."_ "broke out." Was all that she said. They searched high and low for The Joker, but like every other time it's like he just disappeared into thin air. Beatrice signed her official lie of what had taken place, and then with that Arkham carried on like it had never even heard of The Joker before. That's how it worked here. One out, four more in.

Beatrice showed up to work as planned on Monday; the once broken window was completely anew once more. She felt guilty and embarrassed of how she had acted, but worse yet she didn't regret doing it. In-fact quite the opposite. She began to feel a blush creep across her face as she remembered what all had taken place. How she wished to the good Lord above that he hadn't left. She knew it was wrong. Horribly wrong. Unethical, insane, self-destructive, and just plain stupid. She also knew he was most likely just toying with her, that he just wanted to watch her squirm before hitting the road. The phone on her desk rang loudly snapping her out of her trance like state. "Hello?" she said trying to sound normal "Yes, hello Dr. Morning, this is Director Sims! How are you after…." He fell silent "I'm doing fine sir, this isn't my first rodeo" she half-laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. I need to speak with you, can you meet me in say about 15 minutes? Boardroom B16." ' _crap'_ she thought "Yes, sir I'll see you then!" and with that he hung up.

She walked slowly to the meeting, like a child walking into the principal's office. He was there waiting for her, he stood and motioned for her to sit down with him. "Beatrice, the Board and I think that maybe you should take some time off." Director Sims said as she plopped down into a chair across from him. "I'm fine sir. Really, I'm fine," Beatrice tried to sound ok, but in reality she knew her head was still reeling from the events of that night. "Beatrice, we are not asking. We are telling you," Sims slid a page over to her "Sign this. You're getting a paid leave of absence of two months." "TWO MONTHS!?" "One month from us and one month is made from your PTO. You have a ton, and we know you never take off." He held a pen out to her. Tears brimmed in her eyes, "Beatrice. This isn't a punishment. You need some vacation, you're the hardest working and most dedicated doctor we have, and we all want to take care of you. So, go home and get some rest. Take a break, I promise all this will still be here in two months. Arkham went 53 years without having you here, it can go two more months without you." She nodded not saying a word, and accepted defeat. She grabbed her laptop from her office, said her temporary good-byes, and left to her home in the country.

The drive home seemed much longer today, she turned off her podcast and just drove in silence. Her job was her life. Without that to focus on she just knew she would lose her mind. Pulling into her driveway she looked at her nice home and sighed. Pulling herself out of the darkness of her own mind she was bound and determined to make this all ok for herself. However, there was one thing she just couldn't get out of her mind. The way Jay had kissed her, how it felt so good, how she really didn't want him to stop, and how he said he would see her again. Did he mean he'd be back in Arkham? Did he mean he'd find her on the streets? What the devil did he mean. Beatrice hated not knowing things, that's one of the things that drove her to psychology in the first place. So, she could know and understand, the best she could, **why** people did what they did and why they felt the way they did. How to help others understand that and come to terms with it as well.

That night as she lay in bed, she started to analyze herself. A horrible habit, but she couldn't help it! Why had she liked it? Was it just a physical reaction? No couldn't be, she shook her head biting her lip. She had liked it mentally, liked the way he kissed and the way he handled her. The more she thought about it the more she began to squirm around in her large lonely bed. She flopped over and tried to put her mind to rest, eventually she did and drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Worth the Wait

As he ran off into the night, he dusted off the small shards of glass as he ran. Trying in vain to get his mind focused on the task at hand. With a small shock to his system he ripped the wires from the electric fence's control box. Laughing like the mad man he was as he kicked the fence wide open.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" he shouted as he waltzed into his usual headquarters. Several dazed looking men jerked their heads towards the door. " Boss! You're back!" the tallest one jumped up to attention. "That's right boys, I'm back." And with that he was swarmed by his followers. Like a war hero returning home after a long battle, they worshiped him. Joker ate it up like candy "aw boys I missed you too!" _'well missed the way I can tell you all what to do at any given moment at least'_

"Jerry, Klint get over here!" he yelled walking out of his room while he buttoned his shirt. He was glad to be back in his old warehouse in his signature suite. ' _I bet Beatrice would've just melted in my hands if I had had on this little number earlier"_ he giggled to himself. "Yes sir?" the two young men ran up to meet him. "Boys I need you to find someone for me. I need you to find out where a Miss Beatrice Morning lives." Joker said in a sing-song tone. "Yes sir. What's so special about her?" Jerry asked; Joker turned on his heel and slapped the man so hard he hit the floor. "I don't remember needing to tell you a damn thing. Just find her." He said darkly, stalking off back to his room.

"S-ss-ir?" a soft knock came at his door "yeah" Joker said through the door "we found her sir!" Klint's voice answered sheepishly. Joker's fact lit up, finally it had taken till early Monday morning for them to complete this little mission of theirs. But, that actually worked out in his favor he had decided gave him some time to think of what he would do to his little Bea. Ripping open the door "Where?" he sounded hungry for the answer. "She lives at the edge of town. 1800 Rose Briar Drive." Jerry stepped up with a deep purpled bruise on his cheek. Joker grabbed Jerry's face in his tight grip and examined his work. "Sorry about that kid. Got a little excited." He laughed and patted the man's cheek. "You did good boys. Now if you'll excuse me" Joker stepped back in his room putting on his purple coat "Ms. Morning is expecting me, and I'd hate to keep her waiting" he chuckled. With that he was gone once more; the men sat back down in their places like dogs waiting for their owner to return.

After an hour or so walking, Joker found his new home. It was a very nice large two-story home that was painted a pastel blue. It almost looked like a house made from cotton candy and clouds. Hiding in the small patch of trees across the street, he saw Beatrice pull out of her driveway. "Have a good day sweetheart." He smirked. Walking to the back of the house he pressed his face in against the large window that peered into what appeared to be the living room. _"No dog, no alarm that I can see and a…"_ he looked at the door _'basic lock. Sheesh Beatrice you were just begging for someone to break-in, weren't you? Lucky for you, I got here first.'_ He thought a wide grin on his face. The lock was actually trickier than he thought it would be, but after several attempts he did get it opened.

Whipping the door open, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It smelled just like her office. Just like he had hoped it would. Making himself at home he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He walked straight to the kitchen which was adjacent to the living room area. Opening the large pantry and fridge he looked around at the contents. Pretty basic stuff, however everything was rather nice. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and cracked it open, as he opened each and every drawer in the kitchen. Making note of where the heavier pots and pans were, along with the knifes that seemed to be professional grade. She had a minimalist feel to the whole house. The kitchen walls were stark white with black granite countertops. Everything had it's own place he noticed. _'Just like in her office'_ he smirked. She really was the same person at home or the office.

Moving from the kitchen he made his way back into the living room. A large entertainment center sat at the back of the room. A Sectional sofa and a straight back chair facing it. Wondering into her office he sat in the chair behind a solid oak desk. "What do they pay you Doc?" he said running his hands along the desktop. Jumping up he began to look at all of the books she had. The walls of the office appeared to be just one long bookshelf. Reading had never interested Joker much, but he did find some of her books intriguing. Pictures of various friends and, what he assumed, were family members were all over the walls. Pictures of vacations, birthday parties, weddings, graduations, and holidays. He followed the trail of them up the curved staircase.

Weaving in and out of the various rooms, till he finally found the one he was looking for. He slowly opened _**her**_ bedroom door, trying to savor the moment. It wasn't what he had been picturing in his mind, of course most things weren't. He closed the door behind him and backed himself against it. "Where to start?!" he slapped his hands together. He decided to start with the bed. A king size, with what he approximated to be 400 pillows on it, 398 of which were just decoration. An overstuffed black comforter was neatly laid across it, with all of the pillows matching it. Freshly made up, it looked like something out of a magazine. It had dark wooden bedposts at all four point of the bed. They each had intricate swirls carved into them.

He flopped himself on the mattress, and God it felt as good as it looked. He looked for a TV in the room, but there was none. Just another dumb bookcase. The walls were a deep blood red, which was vastly different from the rest of the house. Her bedroom looked more like a Victorian aged vampire lived in it, not sweet little Beatrice. "I knew you had a dark streak in you" he smirked. He rolled off the bed and on to the floor wanting to look under the bed, hoping to find a shoebox of dirty pictures, or maybe some light BDSM gear. He lifted the sheets with his mind running wild with awful thoughts, but to his misfortune found nothing. Not even a stray sock. _'She needs to learn to lighten up'_ he thought standing back upright. The carpet was soft though, so at least there was that. He looked at the art that hung from the walls. It varied in style and age, but all were interesting to look at.

He walked into the bathroom, it was almost bigger than the bedroom. A spa bathtub sat in the very middle of the room. It was fancy he could tell, had to be at least 4 feet deep too. A line of bubble baths and bath bombs had been placed against its edge. A shower that's built like it's supposed to be rain was located next to the tub. _'I'm guessing this is her favorite room?'_ he walked into the shower and picked up each bottle. One was a cucumber mint shampoo, with a light conditioner to match, a coffee body scrub, a special facial cleanser, along with a floral smelling body wash. His heart sped up when he smelled them, which helped him remember exactly why he was here.

Joker moved to her walk-in closet. Digging and touching every article of clothing. Saving the chest of drawers for last. The black vintage style drawers were just calling his name. He slowly opened the first one. It took his breath away. There lay a slew of different bras, of all different styles. He wondered which one she had on today, smiling he picked up the sports bra she had had on the last time he saw her. Yanking the other open he found the matching panties that belonged with the bras. He picked up a dark purple pair and slid them into his back pocket. "For later" he giggled. "But if this one is her bras, this one is her panties. What's this one?" He slid open the last one. "Hot damn." Joker said breathlessly. Every time he thought he had his Beatrice figured out; she would surprise him. In the final drawer lay several sets of sultry lingerie sets.

Joker picked up each and examined them in awe. She had silks, lace, leather, sheer ones, tight ones along with long silk stocking that matched. Even garter belts and coresets! He knew she was a little slut just begging to be taken, but this, this was a whole other level. Feeling himself grow hard as he felt of the outfits, he took one of the lacy ones and fell back on the bed. But just as he was freeing himself of his newly tight confines, he heard a door close. He snapped his head towards the clock beside her bed. It was just 1, what the hell was she doing home so early?

Zipping his slacks back up he crept back into her closet and placed back his prize. He wasn't afraid of her finding out he was here, but he did want it to be a surprise. He crept his way back downstairs, lo and behold, there was Beatrice sitting on the couch in the living room. Keeping out of sight he found out why she was home so early, as she called everyone she knew and told them all the life update.

That night he had followed her all over her house, with her being none the wiser. Just out of sight for her, but he could see everything. Watched her make dinner, her read for what felt like forever, she even started going over case notes. _'Work, work, work. I think Director Sims was right, you do need a break! Just one more thing you can thank me for later.'_ He thought as he watched her typing away.

Around 10 she started her nighttime routine. By 11, she was asleep, and he was free to roam about once more. He picked up the book that she had been reading earlier, finished it. Ate some of the dinner she had made and fell asleep in one of her guest rooms. Best sleep he had had in years.

That was the hardest he had slept in probably his entire life. Joker found that he had slept into the next night. He looked at the clock on the wall, 9:30 pm. Poking his head out the door he saw Beatrice putting away her nightly book. _'Tonight's the night darling!'_ Joker quickly crept into her bedroom once more and looked for a place to hide. There was a broom closet that was almost hidden from view because of the bookcase she had. He wiggled his way into the tight space, and found it had a perfect view.

Beatrice floated into the room singing and swaying. Joker had never seen his Beatrice act like this, he liked the new look. Suddenly she began to disrobe, tossing aside her shirt and shorts. Joker thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. She unclasped her bra and shimmied out of her panties. Picking up the discarded clothes, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Moments later she appeared once more, this time she wore a thin night shirt that fell midway down her thigh. He could easily see her breast through the material as well as the outline of her underwear. He gasped at the sight before him, "Lucky me" he whispered giggling like a schoolboy.

Beatrice found the mixture of boredom and anxiety made it hard for her to sleep. She tossed and turned trying desperately just to close her eyes and go to sleep. But, she just couldn't seem to do that. Every time she closed her eyes she saw _**him**_ ; ravaging her, doing all sorts of things to her. When she opened her eyes all she could do was remember that night. Finally, in an act of desperation she flung off her blankets. She crawled over to the opposite side of the bed, leaned over and opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand.

She pulled out a black vibrator, something she hadn't done in months. Beatrice had found working with Jay was all consuming and she had avoided anything sort of physical as a result. Or maybe it was because she knew her thoughts would turn to him… She shoved those thoughts aside and began to grope herself. Massaging her breast and pinching herself; closing her eyes and letting her imagination carry her far away. As her want built she took off her gown and slowly pulled off her panties. Imagining that Joker was the one doing all of this, that his hands were the ones gripping her and all the crude things he would say to her. With a press of a button, her hips jerked forward. "OH GAHHH" she whined and threw her head back in pure pleasure.

Joker couldn't believe his eyes. There was Doctor Morning grinding her cute little pussy on a vibrator, in front of him. Like a dream come true. The only problem being he wasn't the one doing it. He watched as she writhed around and said all sorts of expletives. Suddenly she stopped, catching her breath and trying to delay the inevitable. Beatrice was splayed across her bed, breathing heavily. Getting her breath back she got on all fours for a different position, she was craving more. Just when Joker thought it couldn't get better her heard it. Loud and clear Beatrice yelled "JAY YES, don't stop, please don't stop!"

He couldn't take waiting any more. He flung the door open; making himself known to her. She dropped the toy immediately and grabbed her comforter to hide herself from him. "No need to get all shy now" he said in a predatory tone. "Wh-wh-" "I told you I'd see you again soon. Did I not?" he said shedding his jacket. "Jay, what are you doing here? I didn't tell anyone what you said to me or what you did or" Beatrice was spilling out words as fast as her mouth could form them. He pulled her towards him and kissed her just as feverishly as the last time they had embraced. "I came here to get what I wanted" was all he said. Laying her down on the bed he straddled her and began removing the rest of his suite. As he did, Beatrice lay under him stunned to say the least. "Jay…we can't… _**I**_ can't ." "Why's that? Because I'm the bad guy? Because it's _wrong_ " Joker laughed and pinned her arms above her head "I'm no shrink, but I think that's exactly why you want to." He leaned in "Come on doc, let's be bad together." Licking his lips he added "I'm going to get what I came here for either way, so why don't you just let yourself enjoy it?" She didn't have a rebuttal. She did want this, needed this, badly. He didn't wait for her to say anything, as he turned his attention back to what he had been doing. He got all the way down to his shorts and stopped. Ripping her covering from her body, she turned her head in shame and closed her eyes in humiliation. Ignoring her obvious discomfort, he found the sensitive spot on her neck and sucked hard. This caused her head to snap back "There's my girl" he said through kisses and bites.

She couldn't fight it, she didn't want to. It felt so damn good. "Jay" she moaned. "Tell me what _you_ want Beatrice." "I want you to take me!" He laughed at the desperation in her voice. "I've thought about this a long time Beatrice." Joker growled causing her to shiver. "I've cum so many times just thinking about you, Beatrice. You make me loose my control, that doesn't happen often." He began to replicate the same action as he had in her office, ripping a moan from Beatrice's throat. "You missed me I can tell" he said with a mouthful, a grunt was all he got in response. His hands felt up and down her body; "my my my, you're all ready to go aren't you?" he said feeling of her most private place "I know you came to the thought of my driving into you." He chuckled. "Didn't you?" he shoved his finger in hard. "Yes, yes I did. I wanted you to bend me over my desk and take me." "I know you did baby girl."

"I wanna make you feel good Jay" Beatrice practically whispered. She stopped his hand, he allowed her to guide him down on his back. He was curious as to what she was about to do. She took him all the way in her mouth, he let out a sigh and she knew she was on the right track. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and began to buck into her throat. "You like it rough don't you Doc? I knew it from the first time we met. You were just begging for a man to really use you. Academic girls are always the dirtiest I've found. Smart, kind, and respected. But in reality you want someone to bend you over and tell you what a hungry little slut you are. Speaking of." He jerked her up, and threw her back on the bed. Beatrice tossed her head back and laughed "I never thought I'd be here doing this, with the Joker of all people!" "I'm full of surprises aren't I?"

She tossed her arm around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, _'Why was he so good at this?'_ she screamed in her head. About that time, she felt him enter her, gasping she broke the kiss. "Mmmm just like I thought it would be" he said find his own harsh rhythm. He saw Beatrice's eyes roll back and close, pure ecstasy, but he knew a way to make it better. Reaching between them he began to rub the most sensitive spot of her body. "Oh my God!" she moaned "How are you so good at this!?" "Heh, I'm a sociopath remember, I know what people want' Joker leaned in a sucked on her neck hard, making sure he would leave a mark. "Say my name Beatrice. Say my name" he whispered as he began to coax her orgasm out of her.

"J-J-a-y" She said through his hard thrusts "who is going to make you have the strongest orgasm you've ever had?" he said mockingly "YOU ARE! JOKER, JOKERRRRRR" Beatrice said at the top of her lungs as she shook from her orgasm. She became like a ragdoll in his arm, but he wasn't quite done with his little doll yet. "Ride me" he commanded as he rolled onto his back. Beatrice scrambled to do as she was told. "There's a good girl" he grunted as she fulfilled his wish. Lulling his head, he closed his eyes and just listened to Beatrice moan and all the dirty things she was saying. Joker grabbed her hips and went as hard and as fast as his body would allow him. "Oh God" Beatrice whimpered as she came again. He finally decided to give in himself. Tossing her off and on to the floor, he shoved himself back inside her mouth and pumped himself deep into her. "Beatrice" he moaned as he spilled out into her mouth, pulling her hair so hard she thought it would rip right out of her scalp.

He stumbled back on to the bed, and motioned for her to join him. He looked into her eyes, watered and red. "It was worth the wait."


End file.
